What Now?
by Fax Land
Summary: Max and Fang lived in the orphanage together for 6 years and finally realize they have feelings for each other but it also turns out to be when Fang's mom comes back for him? What will happen to this new found love? Will Fang leave Max in the dust or figure out a way to keep their fresh relationship alive. The rest of the flock will be in it. No wings. First timer. R
1. Chapter 1: Be mine?

MAX POV

NOT GOOD. My name is Max and just minutes ago my best friend kissed me. What was there for me to do besides run? I mean it's what I do best. Let me fill you in.

When I was 10 I was taken from my mother. Kidnapped. Nobody hurt me don't worry, not like you care. Anyways after they drugged me and took me away in their, of course, white van they just brought me here, the orphanage. Within a week I was already best friends with Fang. No, that is not his real name, its Nicholas. But he hates that and I hate to call him that so, I call him Fang. Fang is in the orphanage because his mom was a teenager when she had him and his dad did in fact stay for the ride until Fang was 8. He left for another woman. I bet Fang has a sibling out there somewhere. But anyway, his mom couldn't provide for him by herself and her parents didn't help they disowned her when she got pregnant. With much reluctance she took Fang to the orphanage.

Got it? I hope so because I'm not saying it again. So let me tell you what happened just yesterday. Apparently Fang's mom got back on her feet because this is what my best friend told me a few days ago…

_Fang came into my room with his head down and he mumbled something incoherent. He looked up at me with an impassive face that I was so used to seeing with expectant eyes._

"_What'd you say?" I asked, with a bad feeling in my gut._

_He swallowed before saying a bit louder "I'm leaving,"_

_I felt a pang in my heart until I realized I shouldn't automatically assume he means what I think he does._

"_What do you mean by leaving?" I asked wearily,_

_He sighed "My mom got better she's gonna take me home"_

"_When?" I asked me voice shaking._

_He walked over and sat on my bed taking my hand "Thursday." he stated,_

_Its Tuesday._

Fang slept in my bed that night, holding me close. We've done it before but it's been a while. Fang used to sleep in my bed when I had dreams about my family and cried in my sleep.

Wednesday, we packed his things, looked at pictures of us over the years. I may have cried just a bit, but don't tell anyone about that.

Thursday. I woke up this morning with Fang's arms tight around my waist and I snuggled closer to him, I looked up to see his dark eyes already trained one me, I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss those" I sighed,

He raised an eyebrow, asking me asking what I meant.

"Your eyes, that always seem to be shining at me." I answered.

**(OK THIS MAY SEEM OOC BUT SHE'S GONNA MISS HIM! AND THEIR HAVING A SAPPY MOMENT)**

Fang smirked, realizing what I said, I blushed.

We sat in a comfortable silence for at least an hour before Fang broke it,

"I've wanted to do this for quite sometime Max," Fang whispered.

I looked into his eyes while my brown ones swirled with questions "Do what?" I asked

He didn't answer; instead he cupped my chin and tilted my head up while he tilted his down. I didn't move, what was he- before I got that out I felt Fang, my best friend's lips lock with mine. My eyes involuntarily fluttered shut and I tightened my hold on him.

I was kissing Fang. All I saw were fireworks and I'm sure sparks were flying off my waist where Fang's one free hand laid while his other still held my chin. I was ki- WHAT!

I pushed Fang off me and ran to the storage room which is where I am now. Fang banged on the door for 10 minutes then told me he'd be there when I came out I could see his shadow under the door.

I'm 16 and nobody's ever kissed me like that before. Well nobody's ever kissed me; I mean nobody's really worried about lip-locking around here. I sighed before getting up, it's been 20 minutes and I'm starting to get claustrophobic. I opened the door to see Fang muttering about how stupid he was on the floor, I smirked and stepped over him to my room.

"MAX!" he exclaimed, getting up to follow me.

I plopped onto my bed and he walked in, closing the door behind him and following my lead by plopping down on the bed beside me facing the ceiling.

"So..?" he began

"So?" I retorted.

"You were obviously doing some thinking in that closet, wanna tell me what about?" he asked.

"Question, why have you been talking so much lately Mr. Wall of Bricks?"

"Max," he warned,

"Well, what do you think I was thinking about, genius?'

He sighed, "Well are you mad? Or..?"

I thought out my answer before deciding not to give a real answer at all, I'm kind of trying to avoid emotions even though I knew what I felt. I certainly wasn't mad, more like I was floating on a cloud. I then remembered I was having a conversation. Oops.

"Did you mean it? Was it a joke?" I asked

"Of course I meant it; I wouldn't joke like that with you Max. I might want to have children someday y'know." He joked

"Hm, okay then," I reached a little ways across the bed and locked fingers with Fang. He looked down at are hands before bringing them to his lips and lightly kissing mine.

"Ok then." He said giving me a rare Fang smile.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and somebody yelled "Fang, are you with Max? Your mom is here for you."

My heart gave a painful squeeze before dropping to my knees. I looked at Fang to see him giving me the same pained look.

_Why now? _I thought.

**Thanks so much for reading. Review and tell me if I should continue. And this is my first fic so don't take it easy on me. Spelling errors don't worry I'm always on a look out I type a bit to fast sometimes. **


	2. Chapter 2: Come With Me

**I am back. Did you guys miss me? Probably not...SORRY I planned on being a faster updater and I totally could've updated the day after my first chapter! But guess what! My computer doesnt wooooooork. And I'd like to acknowledge my first and ONLY reviewer ****Skylight Reality**** you made me so happy I almost pissed my pants! But anyway this chapter is for you because you asked for me to 'Please update!' so that is what I'm doing. Ugh enough chatter THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE **

MAX POV

"Fang, Are you in there?!" the voice rang through my door once again.

How could I have been so stupid? I totally forgot my best friend and now, boyfriend was leaving today! I was blinded by those horribly soft, warm lips...nevermind.

"Fang!" I whisper-shouted "What do we do?" I asked in panic.

My boyfriend-God, I love that-stared a me for a few seconds with worry-filled eyes while he sported that familiar impassive face. Suddenly he smirked and I dreaded what he planned. I mean the dude is crazy, and hot..I gotta stop doing that.

Fang pulled me up by our still locked hands and told me to follow him. I trust him more than anyone in this world so of course I did it. He walked to the door and pulled it open still wearing that smirk of his. Goodness, what is this boy doing?

"Finally! Do you know how long I stood out here waiting for you?" said Jessie a young woman at the orphanage who was super-nice to all the kids here.

Without waiting for an answer she said "Follow me, your mom is really anxious to see you!" and turned on her heel, walking off to the office without making sure we were following. Fang pulled me along by our joined hands, when we got there, we were met by a woman with dark hair and eyes much like Fang's.

"Oh honey! There you are! I've missed you SO MUCH!" she exclaimed, well she certainly talks more than Fang. Suddenly, Fang was pulled from my grasp and engulfed into a hug by who I assume is his mother. Surprisingly, he returned the hug without hesitation.

"Hey Mom" he said into her hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Oh honey, come on, I already have all your bags. I wanna take my baby home. The house is so much better than that plain old apartment, you'll love it!" said the woman who's name I have yet to learn.

"Wait mom," Fang interrupted

"Is something wrong, son?" she asked

"Max has to come with us." he stated like it was the only thing he was 100% sure of at the moment. Then I realized what he had said and turned to look at him in shock.

"Fang I can't-" I started but he interrupted me,

"Max, you can't possibly think that I'd leave you here. Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you. Ever." he said, looking steadily at me while silently pleading me not to make him beg.

"But Fang-" I started again. I was yet again interrupted except not by Fang. What's with these people?!

"No Max, it's okay you can come. I see the way you too look at each other and who am I to break you two apart?" said Fang's mom. I stared at her for a good minute until I crushed her into a hug. I know! So un-Max like.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I know un-Max like too, I'm very out of it today. Oh well .

"No problem honey. My name is Anne by the way, you'll need to know that if you'll be living in my house, huh?"

After all that, I packed my thinks and we drove to a big house with a lake and plenty of trees. My room was on the second floor it was plain white, I'd have to do something about that later. I walked out of my new room the same time Fang walked out of his. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck before I pecked his soft lips.

"Thank you" I whispered,

He didn't answer and wrapped his arms around my waist then leaned his head down so our noses met breifly and placed his lips on mine. I felt the sparks again and moved my head to kiss him deeper and he followed my movements.

"MAX, FANG!" Anne yelled from downstairs,

I broke our kiss and jumped onto Fang's back,

"Onward!" I yelled. Fang let out a low chuckle and ran downstairs with me on his back. He dropped me and we walked into the kitchen where Anne was waiting.

"I hope you two have some decent clothes because my co-worker Jeb and his family are coming to welcome Fang back. They don't know about you yet Max but I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you" Anne explained

_Jeb, Mom, Iggy, Ella. My Family._

_It has to be a coincidence, right?_

I was torn away from my thoughts when Fang said "Mom, we'll be dressed casually. When are they coming?"

Anne sighed and slightly shook her head and said "Thirty minutes."

Wow thanks for the heads up. Notice my sarcasm there.

After we dressed a bit more appropriatley for guest and set the table, there was a knock on the door, I held my breath because these people may be the family I've been missing for six years.

Anne ran to the door, pulling it open and exclaimed "Jeb! Valencia!" My breath caught in my throat. I moved farther into the front room so that I could see the people at the door, I still couldn't see but if they looked they could see me.

A woman's voice met my ears as she replied "Hello Anne! Oh it must be so wonderful to have your son back home! I brought some ric-" There was a loud crash and then there was glass and yellow rice on the floor. The next thing I heard was a strangled voice whisper "Max."

**Cliffy! Oh goodness I HATE cliffhangers and I only made a cliffhanger because this chapter was coming to be too long. I may or may not have gotten carried away. If you're confused about anything that happened so far ask in the reviews and I'll answer in my next update. I'll try to avoid A/N.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Family

**Am I doing something wrong? This might be my last chapter because well I don't think anybody likes this story, I have like no reviews and those that did, thank you so much and your little notes make me so happy but 3 reviews? That's all I got. If I DO continue with **_**What Now? **_**then I might do something in Fang's POV.**

MAX POV

_A woman's voice met my ears as she replied "Hello Anne! Oh it must be so wonderful to have your son back home! I brought some ric-" There was a loud crash and then there was glass and yellow rice on the floor. The next thing I heard was a strangled voice whisper "Max."_

I froze. I could feel Fang's cautious stare on me and I stiffly walked behind Anne who was looking very confused. She looked at Ella and Iggy who were staring at me with wide eyes, then at my mom was was on the verge of tears, then finally at Dad who was giving me a pained look. I guess something finally clicked and she ushered them inside. One thought came across to me then,

_This is my family._

They sat on the couch still looking at me, but their previous stares were replaced with awe as they looked at me like I was the answer to all their problems. My mother was crying now and I almost reached out to hold her until a thought crossed my mind. Without another thought I blurted out-

"Why didn't you guys ever come and find me?" I asked with a steady voice. I missed them for all these years but now I realize, they never came for me. Once that came out my "father's" head snapped up and he looked at me incredulously.

"Max, honey, we looked all over Washington for you for years. Five years. After years of failed attempts we couldn't take anymore heartbreak. Last year I got transferred to Arizona and here you are!" My dad explained.

Ella was crying now and Iggy was comforting her. I can't believe I went six years without these people. Iggy used to be my best friend he was 13 when I was taken. He's my half brother and my dad had him before he met my mom. Ella was my pest of a sister and she was 7 then. I used to hate her but I wished she was there to bother me those six years. Suddenly I shot up and jumped on Iggy, I had only just noticed the tears running down my cheeks. He squeezed me and yelled "Maxie! Oh I missed my baby sister so much!"

"Hey! What about me? I missed you too!" Just as Iggy put me down I was trampled by Ella. I laughed before pushing her off me and I hugged my parents.

"Max, sweetie I thought you were gone." My mom choked and I just kept hugging her. I pulled away and saw Anne crying "Oh, Max dear, I guess this means your going home then?" And she hugged me tight. OK I'VE HAD ENOUGH HUGS TO LAST ME A LIFETIME!

My dad interjected "Of course she's coming home, we have a room with all your old things Max, That'll be your new room."

* * *

MAX POV

I lay in my bed that night after dinner. I really thought there was no hoping in finding my family, or them finding me. Don't get me wrong I was completely happy about it though. I'm moving in tomorrow and I can't wait to be with them again. I don't know where they live though…

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

I sighed, "Come in,"

I turned towards the door to see none other than Fang, he smirked,

"Some dinner, huh?" he said.

I sat up and nodded "No kidding,"

Fang came over and sat on my bed "So you're leaving me?" he joked. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder "Aw, you know I'd never leave you, I'll just be a short trip away." I kissed his cheek.

We talked for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms…again.

* * *

STILL MAX POV

I woke up and Fang was already gone, I looked around and all the unopened boxes from when I left the orphanage were gone. What?

I went downstairs and the door was wide open. _Did we get robbed or something?! _I thought. I ran outside and saw Fang loading my things onto a small moving truck.

"Hey hon, just getting a early start, You don't leave until around three o'clock." Anne said, suddenly coming from behind me. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and she had on a plaid shirt rolled up to her elbows and skinny jeans. She laughed. "Don't mind the outfit, I'm doing a bit of cleaning remember I'm younger than others with a sixteen year old son," _Oh._ I nodded before going outside to where Fang was. He was loading all my stuff with his back turned to me. _When did I get so much stuff? _I wondered.

"Beats me. I think mom may have secretly got you some more things." Fang said over his shoulder on the truck.

_Must've said that out loud.._

"So, you gonna miss me?" I teased

"Nope" he replied. I gaped at him

He chuckled and said "Mom said your house is only a fifteen minute walk away, so I guess you can't get away from me now." he smirked

I glared at him playfully then turned on my heel and into the house. I'm hungry.

"I left food for you on the island!" he shouted after me. **(I'm pretty sure you all know what an island is. And no, not the ones in the middle of the ocean. It's kind of like that like if the kitchen was the ocean its like a counter in the middle of the kitchen)**

I ate the chocolate waffles that I discovered on the island and changed into jeans and a plain sweater after a shower. We hopped in Anne's car and drove to my new house with the truck following not far behind. Once we arrived, I got out of the car and was attacked by none other than my brother and sister, "Max! I've spent too long away from my newly-found sister!" exclaimed, of course Ella. "Oh come up to your room! We already have furniture in there and all we have to do is put in all your clothes and your set! Now we're a complete family again!" she ranted.

"You've been hanging out with Nudge too much! Come on Maxie I won't talk your ears off. Where's that boyfriend of yours? FANG! Get over here!" Iggy said more or less…loudy. He lead me too his room with Fang trailing behind. His room had video games and computers and posters of woman in very 'showy' clothing. Classic Iggy. "Welcome to my palace!" He said. I shook my head and gave Fang saying, _This is my brother! _He shot back a look saying, _Sucks for you. _I glared at him. "Stop having telepathic conversations without me!" Iggy whined. "Sorry," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes "So you guys ready for school? School starts Monday."

He said. I gaped at him and could imagine Fang beside me with his lips parted slightly. We both snapped out of our daze and said _"School?!" _at the same time.

"Yup." Iggy nodded "Have you never been to school before?" he joked

"Well I haven't been to school in 6 years! And 8 years for Fang, everyone's homeschooled at the orphanage." I said seriously

"Wow! Really?!" Iggy gaped for a while then said "Well, time for Iggy's detailed guide book to High School. I've already graduated so I know everything there is to know." He grinned deviously.

I looked at Fang screaming _Help!_ Only through by eyes and he said back _How am I supposed to help? I have to sit through it too!_

Great.

**Remember guys that this might just be my last chapter. If I should continue then you know what to do REVIEW! If nobody tells me to continue and this story is a failure I'll delete it I guess. Review and tell me what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: First day of school

**I'm really bored so I decided to post early. Early by one day but whatever.**

**I guess you guys don't want me to finish...but I got some reviewers (5) who did want me to continue and I will because you guys are all really sweet and this is for you. And the rest of you who read and then, not review. I'm also going to thank Paramore because I'm listening to them now.**

**Disclaimer: Now lets all take a moment to recognize the fact that I don't own Maximum Ride and the characters, all I get is a plot line that doesn't bring me money...or reviewers (hint, hint)**

_MAX POV_

Sigh. Monday unfortunately came very quickly. I spent the whole weekend with Iggy and Ella catching up and now it's like I never even left. But anyways, here I am getting into shower for my first, first day of school since 5th grade. I put on some tie-dye skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, and a creme-white cardigan. Isn't that cute? I wouldn't know because I fail to care. I threw on a new pair of black converse on before going upstairs. Upstairs because my room is in the basement. It's actually the entire basement, Is that cool, or what?

When I got upstairs I was met by the aroma of heavenly chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Nice. "Hey mom, I forgot how good your cooking smells." I all but praised as I made my way into the kitchen. She laughed and said "Sit down. Your brother's gonna take you, Ella, and Fang to school." I nodded and sat in a chair with a plate before it. I dug in immediately and when I was halfway through my dad came downstairs. He chuckled when he saw me," Morning Max," he said. I nodded at him since my mouth was filled with food. When I was done I went into the front room where Iggy and Ella were already waiting for me.

"Morning guys!" I smiled, unusually happy. Iggy nodded at me and Ella grinned "Someone's happy, huh?" and I laughed. We walked to Iggy's convertible BMW and I literally hopped into the back seat because, well, because I felt like it. When we got to Fang's house he yelled, "Later Mom!" over his shoulder before hopping in-like I did-next to me. He pecked me on the lips and said put his arm around me.

Iggy stopped in front of a house about a two blocks away from Fang's house. "Ig, what are we do-" I was interrupted when a window upstairs opened and a girl with red-dyed hair** (her hair is not red like Lissa, at least not to me. Lissa is a ginger and Tess is like Ariana Grande red) **and hazel eyes shouted "Hold on babe! Give me like two minutes, I can't find my boots!"

True to her word the same girl came out of the house wearing khaki skinny jeans, a black sweater, and black combat boots. I like her already, "El, get in the back." Iggy spoke up, Ella breathed out in annoyance and got in the back seat on the other side of Fang. The red-haired girl, whose name I have yet to learn, got in the passenger seat, turning to the back "Sorry Ellie," she smiled at Ella. She turned back and kissed Iggy's cheek, "Hey babe," she said. Iggy smirked and said "Morning Tess," he said, "Max, Fang this is my girlfriend, Tess, she's a senior and she's gonna take you guys through you're first year in high school" he finished with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Tess," I said.

She turned and smiled at me "Hey Max, I've heard so much about you, all good don't worry." She laughed.

I smiled, remind me to stop smiling so much today, my cheeks are staring to hurt. Her eyes landed on Fang.

"You're boyfriend mute or somethin'?" I laughed.

"Nope, just quiet." I explained before nudging his side.

"Hey," he nodded his head. Tess laughed and turned around to face the front again.

* * *

When we arrived to school and got our schedules, Ella went off to find her freshman friends; Tess went off to her friends and told us to meet her at lunch. Fang was walking with me to my locker which was #231. I was trying to open it but it just wouldn't budge! I suddenly heard a laugh behind me and turned around to be met with ocean blue eyes and sandy blond hair. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" I demanded. "Well, this happens to be my locker," he smirked and his eyes gleamed with laughter. I suddenly felt Fang's arm around me and I could see him glaring at the dude and I put on a smug smile. He laughed again "Oh don't worry hun I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend, although she is gorgeous, but I'm gay." **(HA!) **He smiled proudly, I smiled "That's nice," I said genuinely "See you around." I took Fang's hand and went to find locker 321. "Name's Dylan!" He yelled. "Max!" I said over my shoulder. When I got to my actual locker, I discovered Fang's was two down from mine.

Fang and I had the same homeroom so we went together and just as we entered the bell rang. We sat together as the rest of the class filed in.

"Gay dude, eh?" Fang asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, and you don't have to worry about anyone stealing me, I promise."

I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter "I'll be the judge of that." And I smirked.

A young woman with blonde hair came in wearing a grey pencil skirt, a green button up blouse, Sperry's-wow-and a lab coat. She had glasses and her blonde hair was in a ponytail.

"Good Morning and welcome to Junior Science. I see some new faces, Welcome to Phoenix High School. Some of you may know me, I'm Dr. Dwyer, but you may call me Brigid if you'd like," after she said that she winked at some poor kid and his face portrayed one of shock. Gross!

* * *

After that gross experience with the creepy cougar teacher I had a class with Dylan from the lockers earlier. I met his boyfriend, Ari? Yeah. Ari **(*evil grin* Yes, I totally did!)**

I was waiting by my locker when Fang came up to me with something behind his back.

"Hey babe, whatchya got?" I asked.

"Something for you," he smirked,

"So… are you gonna give it to me or…?"

"You gotta give me something first," he said, now grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him and he simply pointed to his lips, puckering them. Wow. I smiled, wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned closer, my hold tightening. When I reached his back I grabbed the bag he had in his hands and pulled away, it was Taco Bell! Aww! I pecked his lips "Thank you!" I beamed at him. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist and we walked to the cafeteria.

Before we could step into the cafeteria, Tess yelled "Max! Fang! Come sit over here!" She sure likes to holler. I was gonna ask Fang if he wanted to sit there but he was already dragging me there. I saw Dylan and Ari and some girl next to him with the same brown hair and gold eyes. There was a guy with sandy hair like Dylan but he had green eyes. Next to _him_ was a skinny girl with pale skin and hair that was dyed white and then faded into blue…_interesting_… I also saw Ella sitting with a mocha skinned curl with coffee brown eyes.

"Maxie! Come sit down!" Ari exclaimed. I dragged Fang to the seat next to the girl with white hair and since there were no more seats I sat on his lap.

"Hi. You're Max. Oh…you probably know that. You guys make such a cute couple! Is your name really Fang? Oh, by the way, I'm Nudge! The girl next to you is JJ, Jennifer Joy but don't call her that! Only JJ. That's Sam, JJ's brother. This is Ella, your sister. Oh wait…nevermind. This is Ari, you can't have him cause he's gay and that's his boyfriend, Dylan. Maya is Ari's sister. And lasty that's Tess, your brother's girlfriend. Oh I almost forgot! I'm a freshman, so is Ells. Tess and Sam are seniors. Dylan, Ari, and JJ are juniors and Maya is a sophomore."

Boy! Can that girl talk! I just stared at her in shock for a minute until Fang said,

"My real name is Nicholas."

Before Nudge could rant about Fang's name or something Ella said "Hey Max! Where'd you get tacos from?!" I smirked and said "My suck-up of a boyfriend"

"Oh so I'm a suck-up now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He smirked and picked up my burrito and ATE. THE. WHOLE. THING. He then smiled at me teeth and all. I socked him in the shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled. He let out his cute little chuckle "Chill, Maxie. Here." He reached into the bag he brought and took out another one. He leaned it towards my face and I ate about half of it in one bite. Before I could eat the rest, he took it and ate it! "Fang!" I whined. Yes, I whined.

He laughed, "Don't worry. Don't you think I know how you eat? The rest is for you. Save me one though."

* * *

Lunch ended and I had a class with Fang and JJ, the next class was with Tess and Sam, I'm in a senior class because I happen to be very good with geography. My last class was with Fang.

I was walking to my locker to meet with Fang when I saw him talking to some girl with ginger-red hair, tighter-than-normal jeans, and a crop-top with sandals. Does she not know that we're in autumn? She looked up at him and said "I'm really glad you came to school here." She said, batting her eyelashes. _Oh I have got to see this!_ I hid behind a row of lockers peeking out just a little bit

"What are you doing?" I snapped my head around to see JJ.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch this girl flirt with my boyfriend." I said, turning around quickly.

Fang raised and eyebrow at her and said dumbly, "Um, why is that?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "Wouldn't you want to know?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, "Uh, Lissa, I have a girlfriend and I suggest you leave before she comes and punches you in your face so, bye."

The girl put on what I guess was a crying face…she just looked constipated to me. She didn't move so Fang just walked back to my locker and leaned against it, waiting. JJ was doubled over laughing at "Lissa" so I met with Fang at my locker.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Some creepy red-head was trying to flirt with me" he shuddered. Well the closest thing to a shudder that _Fang_ could accomplish.

"I saw."

"You saw?" he raised his eyebrows about a centimeter.

"Yup. Nice job" I winked.

"Don't I get a reward?" he said with a cocky grin. I nodded and then,

I kissed him. Take that Lissa!


	5. Chapter 5: Double Date

**Chapter 5! I'm late,SORRY my updates are supposed to be every four days. I've been caught up…reading other fanfictions. Yup I'm the busiest person ever. Also my friend is a dirty-lying traitor. Still love you though!**

MAX POV

I was lying on the couch in my room (read: basement) watching Teen Mom, don't judge me its hilarious and I like to watch the drama, it amuses me. I heard quiet footsteps coming from upstairs and when they stopped I turned around to see Iggy smiling cheekily at me. Oh dear.

"Hey Maxie," he grinned. I sighed,

"What is it Ig?" I looked at him waiting for whatever he needed,

He laughed a little bit before saying "Me and Tess are going out and she said she's never been on a double-date before, so it's mandatory that you and Fang come. I already told her yes."

I gaped at him. "You already said yes?" I asked dumbly,

He looked at me sheepishly before saying, "Yeah," drawing out the word.

I sighed. "I'll call Fang, get out of my room so I can get dressed."

Iggy smiled, "Wear something pretty," he winked.

I picked up my phone from the coffee table before my couch and dialed Fang's number,

**(Fang-**_**Italics, **_**Max-Bold)**

"**Fangy!**"

"_Ew, Max. What's wrong with you?"_

"**Nothing, get dressed. Nicely. I'm coming in like 30 minutes."**

I hung up before he could reply. I walked over to my walk-in closet and pressed the button hidden in behind my coats. The wall opened into a hidden space where I keep all my girly stuff for emergencies. I put on a black sleeveless dress that wrapped around my torso and puffed out slightly to mid-thigh, of course instead of heels I put on plain black flats. I left my brown hair straight, my blond highlights shining.

When I walked upstairs and into the living room I found Iggy on the couch wearing a pale-blue, button-up shirt that matched his eyes and black dress pants. He looked decent but that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye was Tess underneath him, their lips pressed together.

"Come on guys, Iggy's room is upstairs! Gross!" I interrupted them.

Tess pushed Iggy off of her and smoothed out her emerald green dress that had long-sleeves and showed about 85% of her back because it scooped down to where it was 5 inches closer to reaching her butt. The dress was mid-thigh like my own. She had on eyeliner that made her hazel eyes pop and red lipstick. Her red hair was in a curly side ponytail over her shoulder. **(reminder: don't make me repeat myself her hair is not ginger-red like Lissa it's more Ariana Grande red, I'd say blood-red but…)**

"Oh Max, you look so pretty!" she grinned.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous." I smiled back.

"Alright ladies, you both look wonderful no need to claw each other's eyes out." Iggy chuckled. I gave him a confused look.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ig? You're so stupid." Tess complained as we walked outside. Iggy laughed and took her hand,

"I love you too, Tessy" he kissed her cheek and ran off giggling like a little girl to his car. What an idiot. I did see Tess smile and blush out of the corner of my eye though, _AWW!_

We drove to Fang's house and I was about to walk to his door to get him but Iggy beat me to it.

_BEEP! BEEP!_ "Yo, Fangles! Get your ass out here!"

Fang ran out the front door in a dark grey button-up shirt and black dress pants. He hopped into the car without opening the door like he did on the first day of school. **(It's the same week but it's Friday now)** He leaned over and gave me a long kiss. "Hey, Gorgeous" he whispered. I smiled

Tess turned around in her seat, "Hey Fang, you look hot!" she said loudly. I gaped at her and she laughed, "Don't worry Maxie, I like older dudes. Why do you think I'm dating your old geezer of a brother?" she pointed he thumb at Iggy, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm only a year older than you!" Iggy shouted, his eyes glued to the road. Hmm, Iggy is 19, which makes Tess 18. Tess is a senior, Iggy graduated already.

"Hey Ig, how come your not in college?" I asked.

"Online school, duh. I couldn't leave my Tessy-Wessy, now could I?" Iggy smiled and glanced at Tess.

Tess frowned, "That was a mess." She sighed; Iggy nodded taking one of his hands off the wheel to hold hers. I looked at Fang and he was looking at them just as confused as I was.

"What was a mess?" I asked.

Tess turned to me with a smile, "Okay, so last year when Iggy and your family moved here, I had just lost my mom. I moved in with my dad and stepmom and it was horrible. They're both great and Susan, my stepmom, she tried to make it better but she wasn't my mom and she only made it worse. Iggy came and his personality just drew me in, he made me feel better and I was stuck to him like glue because he was my lifeline. I needed him to make everything better. A month into our friendship and I loved him, I told him and he said he loved me from the start." She smiled to herself, "Everything was perfect, the end of the year Iggy graduated and our relationship was stronger than ever. Iggy got into Stanford, I didn't think much of it. But when we had a party and everything was packed and Iggy was getting into his car ready to leave home. Leave me. I broke, I clung to him and I cried I begged him not to leave me because he was still my lifeline. So he stayed so that he wouldn't have to come back to a broken soul drowning in her own misery." She turned to Iggy and kissed his cheek.

I wiped the tears that appeared during the story.

"Aww Iggy! My brother is a softy." I cooed

"Shut up, Max. We have arrived!" He stopped the car in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Here we go!" Tess exclaimed.

**Okay that was a short chapter, sorry. I was just trying to post anything period. Sorry that I was so late.**

**By the way, does anybody feel like this story might be moving a bit to fast? In case you do tell me and review! Keep on reading guys and remember to:**

**Fly on!**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date, Continued

**I'm baack.**

**Warning: There will soon come a period of time where I get ultra backed-up on my posting because I have to work on History Fair and Science Fair, at the same time. Like, where the fuck did they come up with History Fair?!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own Maximum Ride because Fang left and Dylan isn't dead. Sorry.**

Fang POV **(Finally!)**

I hopped over the car and then turned to open the door for Max. She stepped out of the car and I got to see how beautiful she really looked, she wasn't even wearing make-up and she still looked more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. My eyes roamed her body, not in a perverted way, and I smirked when I saw her shoes.

"What's funny?" she demanded.

My eyes shot back up to her face and still with a smirk I said, "No heels? Classic Max."

She smiled and took my hand and we followed Iggy and Tess into the fancy place, I'd tell you the name if I could pronounce it.

"Oh nice, Ig did you remember to make a reservation this time?!" Tess yelled.

_How many times has he forgotten to make a reservation?_ I thought.

"Of course I did, don't doubt my Iggy-ness" he replied.

Max whispered in my ear, "How much do you wanna bet he forgot?"

I smiled down at her, "Twenty." She rolled her eyes at my one-word reply, I would've said more but I was still getting over the face that her lips were so close to my ear.

When we got to the front desk Iggy looked at the man smugly and said "Reservation for Martinez-Ride."

The guy looked down at the list and said "Ah, yes. Martinez-Ride, my apologies sir, you missed your reservation."

Iggy sputtered for a second before saying, "Excuse me, sir but, what time was my reservation?"

"Two minutes ago and I do not wait for anyone." he replied.

Tess, who was very quiet before suddenly spoke up, "Are you shitting me? We were two minutes late! You mean to tell me I put on these freaking heels for nothing! This date is very important to me, so you better get us a table before I get you fired! Don't ask me how cause I'll find a way." By the end of her threat, she had hold of his tie and was glaring at him.

He visibly swallowed and weakly said, "Sarah, please find these lovely couples our best table."

Tess released his tie and stepped back, taking hold of Iggy's hand. Max stepped towards the dude and whispered in his ear, "You might want to change your pants." He squeaked and scurried away.

She laughed, "What a dipstick," I smirked and put my arm around her waist.

A girl who looked about 18 with black hair and grey eyes adorned by glasses came with four menus and led us to a table outside with a romantic setting that I'm to manly to describe. Iggy and Tess sat on one side of the table with me and Max on the other. Tess reached over the table and high-fived Max. "We totally got that dude!" she exclaimed.

Max laughed, "What a wimp right?"

Max and Tess talked animatedly for a while and Iggy cleared his throat, "Hey, remember me? Your date?" Tess turned to him and kissed his cheek, "Sorry Ig." They started talking and I turned to Max, she was looking at her menu wearing her thinking face, cute. Yeah, I'm allowed to call my girlfriend cute.

"Hey, I think someone owes me Twenty-bucks." I smirked.

She looked up from her menu and smiled.

**MAX POV**

"Hm, but he missed by two minutes." I reminded him and turned back to my menu with a smile,

"He still remembered to make a reservation though." Fang countered back.

"Alright, alright," I was reaching into my purse and Fang grabbed my hand, "You can always pay me back another way…" he trailed off, finishing with a cocky grin. I laughed,

"You know, I think I'll live with giving you twenty dollars." I finally got it out of my clutch and handed it to him, "Buy yourself something pretty," I winked.

The girl, who led us here, Sarah, came back with a notepad and smiled, "Hi, as you know my name is Sarah and I'll be serving you today. Can I get you all something to drink?" she smiled, again.

"Coke." Tess.

"Lemonade." Iggy.

"Two . " Fang.

She wrote down the orders and smiled…at Fang, ugh. She walked away and I turned to Iggy, "Lemonade, Ig?" I smirked.

"Yup." He smiled proudly, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Fang,

"What are you getting?" I asked. He scanned the menu then looked at me,

"Wanna share a steak?" he asked. I smiled, "Sure, but I hope we're getting dessert if all I get is half a steak. Half a steak, fills half my stomach."

Fang smirked, "Like I didn't already know that." I pushed him playfully.

A few minutes late "Sarah" came back with our drinks and the night went on with Iggy and Tess being gross, Me and Tess occasionally discussing various topics and me and Fang being, well, me and Fang. After we all shared a huge red-velvet cake we hopped back in to Iggy's car, not literally this time because me and Tess have on dresses and Iggy and Fang just weren't up to it after so much food.

We dropped off Fang first and I walked him to his door,

"I had fun." I smiled.

"My favorite part was when I got twenty dollars out of my girlfriend." Fang smirked.

I hit his shoulder, "Okay, Dora." I replied sarcastically. Fang laughed and put his hands on my waist, pulling me into a sweet kiss. I put my fingers in his hair and turned my head to get clo-

_HONK!_ "Hands off Fangles!" Iggy yelled from the car. I let go of Fang and pecked his lips, turning back to the car.

"I'll call you later!" He called after me, I lifted my hand in response.

I got in the car and hit Iggy in the back of his head, soon I was asleep in the backseat.

**The End. Just of this chapter though! Happy Monday, NOT. Tell me what you think guys, could I have done better? Probably, but you tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Our Place

**_vivi-rose! Thanks for your review this is me pitying you! Hope you get better if you haven't already. I hope this makes you feel at least a little better!_  
**

**You know what? I was late, I'm back and that's it. Woah wait! So totally awesome thing- I asked Hayden Williams (artist) to post something on instagram and he totally did. I'm special.**

**Lastly, my name is Tori. You probably deserve to know that, or maybe you don't. Eh. Some call me Victoria, you know, for long.**

* * *

**Max POV**

As soon as I got downstairs to my room I took off those girly shoes and threw them at the wall. I might pick them up later,_ might_. I changed into some knee-length sweat pants and a tank top. I plopped down in front of my TV and turned on_ Awkward._, you gotta love that show.** (A/N:Team Matty!)** Fifteen minutes in, my phone started ringing on my bed-side table. Shit, it's so far away.

"Mary!"

I heard her light footsteps coming down the stair and an old lady appeared.

"May I help you, dear?" she smiled. I love old people.

"Phone please," I smiled sheepishly.

She hobbled over to my bed and picked up my phone, bringing it back to me.

"Here you go, honey." She smiled and hobbled upstairs. Mary's our maid, she's so cute, sometimes I feel bad making her pick up after me. I mean, I'm a mess. I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Took you long enough," I heard. Fang. I smiled, "It was so far away!" I replied.

I could here him chuckling, "Always lazy," I laughed.

"You know you love it!" I joked.

He turned serious, "Can you believe all this, Max?" he asked,

"What do you mean?" I said, worried now.

He laughed lightly, "Can you believe where we are, big houses, families, friends, just all this stuff compared to just having ourselves, alone in an orphanage just two weeks ago."

I smiled, "Yeah, you know, you brought us here. You didn't leave me," I whispered.

Still serious, he said, "You know I'd never."

"Well…on a lighter subject, how good was that cake? It was gone in less than a minute."

He laughed, "Of course."

By now, all my focus was on Fang, the TV long forgotten.

"You wanna come over tomorrow, I'm gonna be bored." I said

"Do your homework."

"Noo. Come over and help me, Please Fang!"

He sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks, Fangles," I yawned.

I could feel him smiling, "Goodnight, Maxie"

I frowned, "No, I want to talk to you."

"Tomorrow, night."

"Jerk, night." I sighed

I could hear him chuckling before I hung up. I shuffled on the carpet to my bed, leaving the TV on so I could see the light dancing on the walls before falling asleep.

* * *

"Max!" loud footsteps echoed in my room until somebody ripped off my sheets. I jumped up and tackled the person to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Ella.

I crawled off her and stood up, "Care to tell me what the hell your doing in my room?" I exclaimed. "Dad told me to bring you breakfast!" she yelled back, annoyed._ So that's what that smell was_. "Oh...can you get out now?" I said, not really giving her a choice.

She rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs.

I turned to the coffee table and saw a half-a-dozen box of doughnuts. My mouth almost watered and I quickly made my way to the couch. Before I could get my hands on the box, my stupid phone started ringing. Remind me to change the ringtone.

"What kind of monster are you? Taking me away from my doughnuts!" I exclaimed.

"Max?"

"Oh. Hey, Fang. What's up?" I laughed.

"Ok, change of plans. I'm gonna come pick you up and we'll go...out."

"Fang, are you planning on having me kidnapped again?" I asked, the tiniest bit scared.

"What? No, are you crazy? Just get ready, and don't eat those doughnuts." he finished.

"But I'm hungry! And they're warm!" I argued

"See you in fifteen minutes!"...he hung up.

Muttering under my breath, I trudged over to my closet, ignoring the button this time. I grabbed black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I threw the outfit on my L-shaped couch and took a shower, leaving my hair wavy and loose. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a doughnut before running upstairs.

"Mom, Dad! Going out with Fang!" I kissed my dads cheek and ran out the door, locking it. I sat on the porch swing unlocking my phone and typing a text to Fang,

_You on your way?_

I was about to send it when I heard a motor running in the drive way. I stood up from the porch and stepped more upfront to see Fang sitting on a black, vintage motorcycle. He smiled at me and waved me over. I ran to him,

"Oh my God! Is this real?" I exclaimed.

"Mom gave me the keys this morning."

I grazed my fingertips on the seat staring at it in awe.

"I think maybe I'll sell it." he said suddenly

"Are you crazy? WHY?" I yelled

" 'Cause I just got it and it's already stealing my girlfriend." he smirked.

I slapped him in the chest, "Shut up. You're still my favorite though."

"Really now?" he grinned that annoying cocky grin,

"No." I laughed

He rolled his eyes and got back in a driving position, he looked at me, "Coming?"

I let out an un-Maxish giggle and got behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I bet you're loving this." I teased

He chuckled, "Sure am," and then we were speeding off.

* * *

All too soon he stopped and I reluctantly got off.

I looked at Fang just noticing his outfit: black leather jacket, grey v-neck, black jeans, and combat boots.

He must have noticed too because he chuckled and said, "So I guess we're _that_couple now."

I smiled up at him and noticed the smell of saltwater. I looked around, "The beach? Isn't that a bit inappropriate considering we're in the middle of September?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "We're going up there," he pointed towards these hill-mountain type things that the beach surrounded like a skirt and they curved up and down but cut off. If you fell off you'd fall many feel to the sand. **(A/N:I got this from this really good movie _Now is_**** Good, if you have watched it or watch it you'll know what I'm talking about)**

"You want to climb up there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to we'll just stay down here."

"No, come on." I grabbed his hand and began to trudge up the side.

* * *

When we finally reached the top, there was a single bench and Fang let go of my hand to go sit on it. He patted the seat, I sat and leaned into him wrapping my arms around his torso with my knees up and he wrapped his arm around me too but kept him feet on the floor. **(A/N:This is how Adam and Tessa sat up there in _Now is_****_ Good_ *tear, tear*) **We were up really high and I could see far out across the water.

"Did you bring food?" I asked quietly, scared I'd ruin the perfect scene we somehow managed to get ourselves into.

I could feel his chest rumbling as he chuckled, "No, why?" he said just as quietly.

"You said not to eat the doughnuts, I figured we'd be eating." I said still settled in his hold.

"After."

"Do we have to go?"

"Not if you don't want to."

* * *

**AWWW! Sorry again for being late. You cant say that wasn't totally cute.**

**SO about _Now is Good _if you're wondering. It's in all different languages so if you speak another language you could probably find it. Based on the book _Before I Die. _I definitely plan to read that.  
**

**It will make you cry if your a big softy like me.**

**It includes cancer stuff leukemia to be exact.**

**ITS THE BEST FUCKING MOVIE EVER and you should watch it **

**Tootles!**

**_WAIT!... _IF YOU TRULY LIKE/LOVE THIS STORY YOU WILL REVIEW FOR ME ;) **


	8. Chapter 8: Motorcycle!

**I saw Catching Fire on Friday! It was the best thing since sliced bread! SLICED BREAD! Extra annunciation on the R. Am I late this time? I don't think so…I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I, Fax Land (I'm starting to think that's a stupid name. It was a "spur of the moment" type thing) do not own MR, Robert Pattinson, or the song** _**Let Me Sign **_**by the previous artist. **

**Ladies and possible Gentlemen...**  
**CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**Max POV**

We talked for the first hour, just a little bit, then we just sat up on the the hill and said nothing, just sitting together. After almost 3 hours Fang broke the silence,

"Are you ready?"

I sighed, "Not really, but if we stay I'll never wanna leave.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"To eat."

Oh. "Let's just go to your house, I wanna see Anne."

He didn't answer, but he took my hand and let me down to his motorcycle, helping me climb to to the back and getting on in front of me. I put my arms around his waist and we were off again.

* * *

At Fang's house:

Fang and I stepped into the house and I plopped down on the couch as Fang went to go put his keys away,

"Ma! I'm home! I brought a girl!" He smirked. I gaped at him and heard Anne yell from somewhere in the house.

"You brought a what?! Did you break up with Max? If I come down there and find another girl I'll sla-" she suddenly stopped and when I turned around she had already barreled into me,

"Max! Where have you been?"

I laughed, "Home, school, you know."

"And not at my house! You know, I wouldn't even care if you slept over! I love you that much Maxie."

"I love you to Anne. Got any food?" I asked.

She gasped, "I should've known! All you want is my food! You know what I do have some Indian food I made the other day." She winked and walked into the kitchen. I turned to Fang,

"You had Indian food and you didn't call me? Some boyfriend you are." I crossed my arms and followed Anne into the kitchen.

* * *

I was on Fang's motorcycle, letting my hair flow freely with my arms around my boyfriend's waist, heading home. When we got there Fang picked me up off the seat and ran to the door, I was laughing like a maniac and Fang bent down and unlocked the door with my key that I put in between his teeth.

I was laughing like crazy and Fang dropped me back on the couch and sat heavily next to me. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Max! Where'd you go?"

"Out. With my boyfriend." I replied, Fang smiles at me.

"What boyfriend?! I thought you liked Fang! He's real nice boy, handsome too, and he has nice cheeks for pinching." I heard her chuckling from the kitchen and looked at Fang and he was looking towards the kitchen door in horror. I laughed and dragged him over pushing open the door.

"Mom, Fang is my boyfriend." I said smirking.

She turned around, "Oh hello dear, Fang, Maxie I'm making cookies, thought you'd want to know. You missed dinner."

"Oh yeah I ate with Fang and Anne," I said while glancing at the oven timer wondering when the cookies would be done, 10 minutes.

"Oh, well it's game night! Not boring old board games. Well, board games, but on the Wii!" She smiled, "Fang, you want to join us?"

"Sorry Dr.M I gotta get home, my mom needs help moving the books into the library."

"Okay, next time, Tell Anne I said hi. Max walk Fang to the door, will ya?" My mom looked at me expectantly.

"Sure thing."

I took Fang's hand led him all the way to his motorcycle he hopped on and I tip toed pecking his lips.

"Later." I winked at walked into the house, standing by the window. Fang saw me and saluted, then he was gone.

Wow that sounded dramatic.

When I turned back around and dragged myself into to living room, everyone was there Iggy grinned,  
"Let the games begin!"

Oh boy.

* * *

So after THAT disaster here I am in the basement falling flat on my face and straight to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my phone playing _Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson_, don't judge, I like that song. But no matter how good the song is, I was annoyed and that's what the caller got, an annoyed Max.

"WHAT?!"

"Max! You're awake! Get ready for school!" JJ squealed.

"JJ, what the hell?! It's Sunday!"

"Nope. Max you didn't wake up yesterday everyone was really scared. Fang said you've done it before but I could tell he was still worried."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get ready now, thanks, J."

"Later Maxie," JJ said and then I heard the dial tone.

"Max?" I jumped and turned around ready to kick someone in the face, when I saw Fang.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Your parents let me stay, so I could watch you."

I sighed, satisfied with his answer, I walked out my room and into the basement. –Does that sound confusing? I never really described my room. Ok so I have a room that's a part of the basement the entrance is like this big garage door. I leave it open because the rest of the basement is mine anyway– I walked up to Fang and hugged him. He hugged me back without the usual hesitation and I smiled up at him.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Don't you need to go home and change?"

"Nah, I brought clothes." I nodded and started heading for the shower but, Fang slapped my butt! I jumped, turning to gape at him and he winked. "Don't take too long."

I huffed and turned into my bathroom.

* * *

I came out dressed in skinny jeans—when don't I wear skinny jeans?— and a big black sweatshirt I got from a Paramore concert when I was nine. That's how big it is. I looked at Fang and he was wearing the same jeans and shirt.

"Aren't you gonna change, we gotta go!"

"I did."

Wha- oh! Stupid Fang and his all-black crap. I rolled my eyes at him and starting going upstairs and he followed.

I walked straight into the kitchen, grabbed some bacon and shoved it in my mouth. "Thanks mom." I said through the food in my mom. "Hey sweetie, Iggy and Ella should be down in a little bit."

"Oh, I'm riding with Fang."

"Oh, well alright. Be careful though."

"Okay, tell dad I said hi!" I said while running out the door and hopping on the motorcycle.

"Scoot back Maxie!" Fang said walking at a slower pace out the door.

"But I wanna drive!" I said.

"Uh, no." He smirked.

I pouted and scooted back, giving him space. I reluctantly wrapped my arm around his waist, for my safety.

When we got to school I jumped off and ran to Dylan squeezing him.  
"Dyl! Fangles won't let me drive the motorcycle!"

"Aw, Fangles, let Maxie drive the motorcycle."

Fang rolled his eyes, I let go of Dylan and poked Fang's chest. "You know, if you still want a girlfriend, you'll let me drive your motorcycle!" I glared playfully at him.

"Aw you don't meant that," and he pulled me into his rock-hard chest. I looked up at him for a second then I kissed him hard. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back.

"Now can I drive the motorcycle?" I grinned.

"If you kiss me again, sure." I smiled and leaned up to kiss my boyfriend.

* * *

**THE END. I drove a car guys! And I don't have a license! Isn't that wonderful! I only drove over the curb twice :D...review..or DIE!**

**I love you. Hehe jk, not yet anyways you guys suck at reviewing and you all hurt my feelings -.- except my nice reviewers I love you. But the rest of ya! Nuh-uh! We're in for a long ride so we need trust! And love! And REVIEWWWWS!**

**And lastly, someone called me a fat-ass today...I'm not even fat. Goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blair and Boyfriends

**Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah. Maybe in the spirit of the holiday you'll be good readers and review? *sigh* why do I even bother?**

**This chapter will have original characters because i think its good to have your own characters too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters you recognize from MR.**

**Claimer: I do own Blair and Tom**

After I got caught having a hot make-out session outside with Fang, I'm here in homeroom with my slutty-cougar teacher.

"Good morning, class." She said giving each boy a long look including Fang. Oh, how I wish I could punch the bitch in her face.

The door opened and a girl with sun-kissed skin and royal purple hair walked in with a slight smirk on her face. "Blair." I'm guessing that's her name, she walked to the back and threw herself into a seat, the seat next to to me. I stared at her for a while, what's up with colorful hair around here, maybe I should die my hair…

Suddenly something hit the back of my neck and fell to my desk. I opened up the crumbled price of paper.

_Don't dye your hair. I like it the way it is._

I recognized Fang's spiky handwriting. I turned to him and smiled. We kept passing meaningless notes, mostly about hair until 'Brigid' finished the lesson.

"Blair, do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Uh, sure." She said and stared back at her.

"Well, are you gonna come up here?"

She sighed and walked lazily up to the front of the class.

"My name is Blair. I came from New York, my favorite color is red, or black." She gestures to her red and black striped tank top, light blue jeans and red vans. "I'm obviously not big on fashion, I guess." I heard some girls whisper to their friends, "No kidding." Blair heard and she rolled her grey eyes, coming back to her seat.

"Okay class, ten more minutes. Speak amongst yourselves. Derek, can you come outside please." She didn't wait for his answer and strutted out the class, probably planning to go make out with the poor guy.

I decided to be nice, since nobody was talking to this girl and turned to start a conversation with her, "So, what part of New York are you from?"

She smirked, "Upper East Side."

"Never heard of it," I replied.

"Probably wouldn't have unless your from New York City. I like your fashion statement." She said eyeing my clothes.

"Is that supposed to be and insult?" I asked.

"Not at all, so tell me, am I the only one who thinks blonde is a slut?"

I laughed, "Brigid is harmless, to us anyway. To any guy under 20, she's a predator.

She raised her eyebrows, holding back a laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yup, no jokes. Major cougar."

"Gross."

"I know."

We laughed some more and then the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"French." She checked her schedule, "Yeah, French."

"Me too, you can meet Dylan and Ari, they're way awesome."

"Cool."

We walked out deep in conversation and I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. When I turned around I saw Fang, his arms were open, waiting.

"Shit! Sorry Fang, I really didn't mean to ditch you like that." I ran into his arms and hugged him.

He chuckled, "It's okay, you can make up for it later," he smirked.

I smiled and leaned up to give him a semi-long kiss on the lips.

"See you, later." I promised and walked back to Blair.

We walked in silence until she suddenly said, "You have a boyfriend?! And he's hot!"

I smiled, "Yup, he's all mine."

"Cute. Hey isn't this French?" She pointed to a door and I nodded, pushing open the door.

"Max!" Dylan came up to me and lifted me up. "Ari is being so annoying!"

Ari came behind him, "Put my Maxie down, Dyl." Dylan rolled his eyes and put me down for Ari to hug me. "Hey Max." He whispered.

"Hey Ari, you ok?"

"Course, Max. I love your hai- Max! Who's your lovely little friend?!"

I remembered Blair and saw her standing behind me awkwardly. "Oh! Sorry guys, this is Blair."

Ari gasped, "Oh! Purple hair, haven't seen that color yet." Ari walked up to her and toyed with her hair.

"Oh Ari, give that girl some space!" Dylan said.

Ari rolled his eyes. "Alright Dylan, maybe I'll give you some space too since you act like you're on your period!"

Dylan gasped, "You never call me by my full name." He frowned.

"Well you're acting like a douche! Did I do something wrong?" Ari's vain in his neck was popping out now.

Dylan bowed his head, "No, Ari I'm sorry. I really am."

Me and Blair stood by with wide eyes, Ari visibly calmed, "If you treat me like that again, I'll have to break up with you." They hugged.

Me and Blair still stared for a few seconds until Blair spoke up, "I didn't know you guys were gay." Dylan and Ari broke apart and looked at me, the three of us started laughing.

"I like you." Dylan declared, putting a hand on Blair's shoulder when the laughing stopped.

She shrugged his hand off, "I like you guys too but, stay out of my bubble."

* * *

The bell rang and I shoved everything into my shoulder back which reached my knees, Ella says it's too long. I don't care. I walked out of class with Blair at my side and Dylan and Ari behind being gross lovebirds.

As soon as I got out I felt arms around my waist.

"Hey, gorgeous."

I smirked, turning to face Fang.

"Hey, handsome. We leaving?"

After the day Fang bought me lunch, I discovered school lunch, not much different than orphanage food. My mom says I'm too old for packed lunches, so me and Fang usually go pick up food.

"Yeah, where to today?"

"Pizza, let's just get a large pizza, for the table."

He leaned down so our foreheads were touching, "Whatever you want."

"I want...to drive the motorcycle!"

Fang shook his head with a smirk. I grinned, grabbing the keys from his back pocket.

"See you at lunch, Blair. Follow Dylan and Ari."

**BLAIR POV (I know Blair already but no Fang? Don't worry.)**

I watched Fang follow Max at a leisurely pace with her running like an excited child. I could barely see from far away but I could see Max's jumpy silhouette hop onto a motorcycle before her and Fang drove away.

Dylan turned to me, "Coming?" I nodded and followed them into the cafeteria my eyes immediately picked up all the cliques; sluts, jocks, low-profile sluts, druggies, emos, loners—where I should be—. Dylan and Ari walked hand-in-hand to a table where a mixed bunch of people sat I followed hesitantly.

"COME ON BLAIR!" Ari yelled. I blushed, embarrassed and sat next to Dylan.

"Hi! I'm Nudge! I love your hair, you remind me of JJ, her hair is very colorful too. You'll see when she gets here. Is your name Blair? You dress just like Max. Can I give you a makeover? You're really pretty I just wanna make you FABULOUS. Hey! Where's Max and Fang?!"

A girl with red hair rolled her eyes, "Sorry about her, Welcome Blair. I'm guessing you're a friend of Max?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"And Ari. And me." Dylan interjected.

A guy with chestnut hair like Dylan shot him a look and he shut up.

"So Blair, where's our favorite couple? Do you know?"

"They went to get everyone pizza."

So I found out the chestnut-haired guy is Sam. The skinny girl next to Ari is his sister, Maya. The Hispanic girl next to Nudge is Ella, Max's sister. JJ, who has yet to come, is Sam's sister, lots of family here. The red haired girl is Tess.

"Where are you from Blair?"

"New York City, Upper East Side."

I told them about my few "friends" I had in New York and school. I decided they were all really nice. Except, Maya doesn't talk, she just sits and doodles. She barely even eats! Anyways, they're all super nice and I can see why Max would surround herself with them.

**MAX POV**

I hopped off the bike, still high on adrenaline. Fang's hair was thrown in every direction and he looked like he wanted to throw up.

"That was amazing! Thanks Fang!" I grabbed the pizza out of his hands and put it on the bike seat, throwing my arms around his neck. I pecked his lips, "Your hair looks sexy, by the way." I whispered and left him standing there to get the pizza.

Five seconds later he's at my side, holding the pizza in one hand and my hand in the other. We walked into the cafeteria and straight to out table.

"Hey guys, hey Blair. Dig in!" I said as I opened up the extra, extra, large box.

I looked at my friends, realizing someone was missing.

"Where's JJ?"

Sam frowned, "I don't know. I'm worried about her."

Just then JJ appeared with her lip-gloss smeared. Well I know what she was doing. Her white-to-blue ombré hair was in a tangled mess, make out hair.

"JJ where have you been?!" Sam shouted.

She smiled sheepishly, "With Tom..."

Sam eyes showed fire. "Who the hell is Tom?!"

"My boyfriend. Our relationship has been progressing since we met this summer. We're official!

I high-fived her, as did Dylan, Ari, and Tess.

"I want to meet him!" Tess said, excited.

"Yeah me too." Sam said in a deadly tone, brothers.

JJ sighed, "Okay."

She took out her phone and texted something. I saw a boy with dark brown hair that was kind of in his face, golden eyes, and a lip ring walk to our table.

"Hey, I'm Tom." He smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam boiling but JJ was smiling.

"Sit with us Tom!" Tess commanded.

Oh, what fun.

**There you go. Next chapter is all Fang. Happy Thanksgiving and Happy ****Hanukkah, again**

**Review, or don't. Whatever.**


	10. Chapter 10: Partayyyy

**PLEASE READ THIS_ verapaige01_: Thank you so much! Your my new favorite person and I love you! This chapter is for you because I love you ^.^ and yes he was being a jerk, I wouldn't mind if you said worse.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the holidays! When Christmas comes I hope I get a laptop it'll make my job so much easier. Is Hanukkah over yet? I don't think so...But what do I know?**

**I told my sister I love because it satisfies my Maximum needs. Hehe! I'm so corny…**

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Claimer: I own the plot. Blair. And Tom.**

* * *

FANG POV

So Max is in the middle of interrogating Tom because in only a week she's become the "best friend". She also sent Sam away because he was being a jerk about the situation and scaring Tom.

I wasn't listening to what they were saying, I was just watching Max. Or her lips...you can't blame me, it's Max! I always want to kiss her, even though _that girl is a regular old teeth-banger. (And they call _me_ Fang.)_ Thank goodness she has good teeth._ If she had braces, my gums would have been ground beef. But I wouldn't care if she was the worst teeth-banger in a pool of every high school student on the planet. In fact, I like her more because of it._**(Quote from Fang, the book duh.)**

It's what makes her my Max._ My Max._ I like the sound of that.

"Fang!" I snapped out of my train of thought and look up at Max who was now standing, "Its time to go, are you coming?" I smiled slightly,

"Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

Max got off my bike and walked up to her door, she turned around. "Wanna come inside?" I smirked and nodded.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Max! I'm in the kitchen." _She's always in the kitchen…_

"Mom, you're always I'm the kitchen. Fangs here." Max said as I followed her into the large cooking area.

"Oh Fang! Nice to see you again."

I smiled, just noticing the great amount of food laid out around the kitchen, "Nice to see you too Dr.M. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, we're having a party. Your mom is coming, she was supposed to bring you but, here you are!" She laughed.

Party…? For what? "Mom, what's the party for?"

"For you. You have family that hasn't seem you in six years! They're coming over. Can you stay in your room until then?"

"Uh sure, come on Fang." She didn't wait for my reply and dragged me downstairs.

She sighed and threw me onto a chair made like a bean bag, but it's a chair. A bean chair, and it's furry. Eh. She sat on my lap, putting her head on my chest and sighed,

"All I want is to pretend that I was never taken away so I could just live my life. There's six years of family memories missing but can't we just leave it alone?"

"Max. I would want to celebrate finding you too. Except, I wouldn't take 6 years, a week at most cause I can't go much longer than that without you."

Max looked up at me smiling. "Fang,"

My heart sped up, "Yeah, Max?"

She laughed, "You're so corny!" She laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her onto the floor, smirking. "See you upstairs." And I ran upstairs so fast…I bumped into an old Mexican lady,

"Oh dear! Wow Max, you've changed."

Max laughed behind me. "Gramma, I'm right here. This is Fang."

"This is the boy that brought you home?" She turned to me, "Siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste por nuestra familia. Serás un gran nieto en ley."

I looked her confused and she winked, Max blushed. What? Max rolled her eyes, "She says she'll always be grateful for what you did for our family and," Max looked down blushing, "that you'll make a great grandson in-law."

Make a great…? I smirked, I used my fingers to make Max look up and flashed a smile at her. Her eyes widened and I whispered in her ear, "I would hope so."

She tried to hide a smile and shoved me away. "I hate you." I could tell she wasn't serious and put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on Max, it was nice meeting you, Grandma."

"Nice meeting you too, hijo." She smiled, now that I think of it she looked like she was only in her early 60s.

"Where are you taki–"

"Fang!"

"Oh my mom's here...go meet with the rest of your family. I'll find you later." I decided, I slipped my arm off of her and went to find my mom with some people there to talk about Max. Great...

—20 minutes later—

I finally found Max talking to Iggy and Ella, her cheeks were stained with tears. What? I waited until Iggy and Ella left, then I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. "Hey," I whispered. Her head fell back on my shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I never realized how much I missed these people."

I kissed her cheek. "Want something to eat?" This got a smile out of her.

"Do you really have to ask?"

**That chapter was short. Next chapter is Halloween. I am aware that has already passed, yes deal with it -.-**

**Sorry if my Spanish was off, I don't speak Spanish. As you've probably noticed. I'm planning on writing a new fiction so look out for it! Maximum Ride of course. **

**I know you probably won't but I'm gonna say it anyway…R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Dance?

**Hi guys. Report cards come out soon, if I don't fix myself lets just say, it was nice writing for ya!**

**Chapter 11…**

* * *

**—1 month time skip to October 24—**

**MAX POV.**

First period kills, all the teacher does really, just wink and bend down all the time. Ewe. I just talk to Blair and Fang everyday. Finally! The bell rang.

I picked up my bag that was already packed and hugged Fang, I stood there hugging him for a good two minutes, maybe more. Probably more.

"Max…what are you doing?" He asked, but kept hugging me back anyway. "I'm tirrred! I whined.

"Max! I want you out of my class!" Notice how she didn't say Fang? Slut. Fang waddled out of class, still holding me. It was like that all the way to my French class he kissed my temple, "Later," and pushed me into class.

I stumbled over to Dylan and held onto him like I did Fang. "I'm tired."

"Aww, is Maxie a wittle sweepy?" Dylan cooed. I pushed off of him and hit his arm, "That's what I just said!"

Blair came dragging herself through the door with her eyes half closed. She lifted her arm barely and said, "I got a late pass." Then she dropped into her desk and began snoring.

..."Guess you weren't the only one, Max." Ari joked I rolled my eyes and dropped my head onto my desk sleeping too.

* * *

I felt a weak slap on my arm and slowly picked up my head, glare set on my face and looked up at Blair.

"What?" I dead panned.

"Oh don't you 'What?' me. I had to get up too. Up!" Then she turned and dragged herself away.

I began walking down the halls to lunch, when I was passing the boys bathroom someone pulled me in.

"Hey, what the f–" I looked up at Fang. Of all people.

"Fang! What the hell? Ew. It's stinks in here! Why did yo—"

I was cut off by Fang's lips on mine. I didn't have time to respond because he pulled back,

He sighed. "Wanna go to the Halloween Dance?" I could tell he really didn't wanna go and to be honest, I didn't want to either.

I laughed. "No, not really."

He kissed me again, "Good, cause neither do I."

"Then, why'd you ask me?" I giggled. Ew, giggled, see what he does?

"I didn't wanna be a jerk. So, if you _did_ want to go…I'd go. Cause I'd follow you anywhere." I started shaking uncontrollably then I burst out laughing.

"So, CORNY!"

Fang rolled his eyes, "Can we leave the boys bathroom now please?"

I stopped laughing, "Oh! Yeah, we ordering out?"

Fang took my hand and led me out, we got a couple odd looks but whatever.

"Nope, gonna have to tough it out today." I sighed and leaned my weight on Fang, still tired. Fang sighed and pulled me onto his back, I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

He hefted me into the cafeteria and dropped me into a chair at our table.

"Where have you guys been?!" Tess shouted.

I laughed a little bit. "The boys bathroom."

"WHAT? Are you serious, Max?! I'm telling Iggy!" My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't! Tess, it wasn't even like that!"

"We'll see what I do. First you need to tell me what happened." She said matter-of-factly.

Fang rolled his eyes, "I kissed her, asked her to the dance, she said no, kissed her again, Then I carried her here on my back."

Tess opened her mouth to speak but...Can you guess? Nudge cut her off. No surprise there.

"WHAT?! Max you said no to going to the dance with your smoking hot boyf?! OMG FANG! I'LL GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU! Only as friends though."

Everyone sighed in relief that she was done. Ella turned to me, "Hey, why did you say no, Max?"

I smiled. "Fang didn't want to go, neither did I. He just asked to be polite."

"Yeah whatever, Max," Blair rolled her eyes good-heartedly. "Are any of you going to the dance?"

Tess shook her head. "The stupid school doesn't allow out-of-school dates and my boyfriend isn't in school so…"

"Dances are over-rated!" Dylan yelled.

Ari sighed. "You could've just simply said we weren't going. You didn't have to say what you told me when I asked you." Ari rolled his eyes and we all laughed.

"Aw, you know I love you Ar-bear."

While they were lost making cow-eyes at each other Tom spoke up. "Me and JJ both agreed we didn't want to go to the dance, JJ wasn't in the mood for costume shopping and I'd just look funny."

I smiled at him and then I heard Sam mutter, "When don't you look funny?"

"SAM!" I snapped. He turned and looked at me with an innocent look. Innocent my ass! "Go! And I want you to think about what you've done."

"Excuse me, Max are yo—" I glared at him and he shut up, picking up his bag and stalking away.

"Anyway!" Ella piped up. "Me and Nudge are going actually! We're going costume shopping next week."

"Congrats guys!" JJ squealed. "Who are your dates?"

"Dates! Ella, no dates!" I said protectively.

Ella rolled her eyes. "His name is Derek. I really like him Max! We've been hanging out since last year, please!"

I sighed and turned to Fang and he shrugged. Useless brick wall. "Fine." I grumbled in defeat, but only because I know if I said no…she'd do it anyway.

"Hey guys, what if we all hang out the day of the dance since we're not going?" Tom asked with raised eyebrows.

We all exchanged words of agreement and Sam came back. "Hey guys I'm really sorry. Tom I'm just protective of JJ. Sorry man."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sam. Sit. Okay guys. Halloween night at my house. Bring your bags it's a sleepover."

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Blair yelled. We all gave her really weird looks because Blair is always so mellow and calm. She smiled. I suddenly remembered Maya and felt super bad.

"Hey Maya!" I said. She looked up at me, she looked like she thought I was gonna insult her or something. I smiled. "We're hanging out at my house next Friday. You can come if you want." She stared at me.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She got up and walked out. I frowned and Fang put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Don't take it personally Max. She's like that with everyone except for Ari." Dylan sympathized.

"No kidding! When we met she tried to bite my hand off!" JJ yelled and shoved her hand in Tom's face.

I laughed. "Okay. Don't forget guys! My house and bring clothes and whatever you wanna sleep on. It could be a king size mattress for all I care." Everyone nodded except Ari, he looked unsure.

"Max…are your parents gonna let two gay dudes sleepover?"

"What?! Of course they will! Are you crazy, my parents aren't like that."

_BRRRRIINNNG_

I picked up my bag and stood up, Fang and JJ following.

"Bye, guys."

JJ kissed Tom and then pulled back just to peck him. "I'll see you later. Dress nicely." She came up to me and we started heading to class.

"Dress nicely for what?" I asked curiously.

"He's gonna meet my parents." She smiled.

"Max I've never met your parents." Fang said.

"Uh, yes you have. You're friends with my older brother, my mom loves you and my dad...didn't you watch the game with him last week?"

"Yeah. I mean like a dinner or something." He supplied.

I sighed. "We'll figure it out." I stopped because we reached the class and opened the door.

"You're late." Said the teacher, Mr. Grouch. Yes, that's seriously his name.

_BRRRIIINNNG_

"No we're not." Fang said nonchalantly as he sat down. I nudged him with my foot as I passed to sit behind him.

"I beg your pardon!" He yelled.

Fang gave him a blank stare. What's new? "I said we weren't late. We got here just before the bell."

"I am appalled!" Mr. Grouch yelled and the class started to snicker and I just watched because I was scared Fang would get in trouble.

Fang rolled his eyes and started to write the notes on his notebook.

"Detention!" Fang glanced at him and gave him a funny look then looked back at his notebook. "And you better show up, or suspension."

What? It wasn't even that serious. We weren't late, if Fang didn't say something, I would've. I was about to get up and say something but Fang gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes and sat down.

* * *

I stood outside Mr. Grouch's class with Fang.

"How are you gonna get home?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a baby, Fang. Don't worry about it." To be honest I didn't really know. I told Tess about it in Geography and she said Iggy was picking her up and I could come.

Fang sighed. "Fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and tip-toed up putting my lips to his ear.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be fine." I pulled my head back and Fang touched out foreheads.

"I know you will." And our lips connected in a sweet kiss.

"Agh! Enough of this!" I turned and saw Mr. Grouch with his comb-over and beer belly. I smiled and peck Fang before turning and down the hall to the front doors. As soon as I got out I saw Tess's red hair flying from Iggy's car as he drove away.

"Shit." I mumbled and pulled out my phone. I dialed Iggy's number and it rang two times. "Iggy's phone." Tess dead panned. "Tess! Tell Iggy to turn around."

"Oh hey, Max."

"...Can you tell Iggy to turn around?"

"Oh! Iggy turn around!" I heard Tess yell.

"Why?" He replied. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"To get Max!" The rest of their conversation was muffled and Iggy came on.

"Sorry Maxie. You're out of luck."

"What? Why?"

"We're already too far. Love you, sis." He giggled before hanging up.

Ugh!

"Hey Maxi-kins! What's wrong?" Dylan asked as he walked up hand-in-hand with Ari.

"I need a ride home." I rolled my eyes.

"I could drive you." Ari offered.

"Really? Thanks a butt-load!"

* * *

"Bye Max!" Ari and Dylan yelled at the same time and Ari sped away.

**Hi guys! Almost Christmas hehe. I think I should tell you my friend is now going to start giving me fiction ideas she's like my magical fairy now. Hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dress Shopping & Business

**I was wondering what you guys thought. Should I keep my story sweet and sappy OR add some rough edges. I'm leaning towards the rough edges. (Insert evil face here).**

**Don't get me wrong I love some good fax but…I need suspense. No kidnapping though for some reason I just hate kidnappings.**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

Wednesday, October 29, 2013. Two days before the Halloween Dance.

* * *

Why? Why me?! I love my sister. Very much actually, but when her and her best friend drag me from my boyfriend and force me to go dress shopping with them? And he watched, amused? I cross the line!

I mean it's better than me and JJ having to listen to Tom and Fang doing that 'hump day' shit. I mean, who knew they were those type of guys? They're supposed to be calm and quiet! Both of them!

"Max! What about this one?!" Nudge came bouncing out of the dressing room wearing an angel costume it reached her knees and it kinda looked like a Greek toga thing. The wings were small her halo perfectly sticking up. She had white elbow gloves and strappy gold sandals.

"Sure." I nodded and she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Did Ella come out yet?" She asked.

"No. What's she trying on anyways?" I asked.

"We're matching, she's gonna do Dark Angel." I nodded.

Just then, Ella stepped out the bathroom with an unsure face. Ella's not really a dressy person, just like me! Except her clothes aren't really dark, like mine.

Her halo was black and titled to the side. She had fingerless black gloves and her dress was also knee-length. The top was like a corset and the skirt looked ripped and tattered up. The wings were also small and black but looked ripped in some places. She had black converse.

"Ella! You took totally fantabulous!" Ella's smiled at Nudge and turned to me.

"Max?"

I nodded. "I've taught you well."

She laughed. "Yeah. When you disappeared and I got big enough, I started wearing your clothes." She smiled and wiped her eye a little bit.

"Hey! No crying! This is happy stuff! Let's go buy the costumes!" Nudge yelled.

* * *

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in midnight_

_Been trying hard not to get int—_

"You're interrupting nap-time!"

"Hey." Fang. As usual.

"No! Don't come calling me up! I'm mad at you!"

I knew he was smirking! Jerk. "Why would you be mad, Maxie dear?"

I rolled my eyes. "You let Ella and Nudge take me away! They didn't even feed me! I need to be fed. Especially when I'm forced to go costume shopping for a dance I'm not even going too! Ugh! You're so annoying."

"I think that's what you like about me."

"You wish." I joked

"Hey Max. Look out your window."

What? "Fang. I don't have windows. I live in the basement!"

More smirking! I can feel it. "No I mean those really high windows where all you can see is like grass.

I looked around until I saw these "windows" and I walked up to them. I got on my tippy-toes and looked up. "What am I looking at, Fang?" I asked confused.

"The other one." I slowly moved against the wall, off my toes to the other "window." When I got on my toes again I see Fang. Laying on his stomach in the grass on the side of my house!

I stared and the window and when I figured out how to open it I yanked it open and slapped him upside the head. "What is wrong with you?!"

He just laughed quietly. "Can I come in?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I say no, will you come in anyways?" He looked deep in thought and then retorted,

"Probably." And before I could answer he slipped in through the small windows.

"You know it's like 6:00 already, do you plan on going home?"

"We'll see."

Ladies and gentlemen, Fang: never giving a straight forward answer!

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What do you wanna do?"

He shrugged and stepped closer to me. He kept stepping closer until we were face to face.

"I have an idea." He whispered. My eyes widened. As I was not protesting Fang watched me carefully as he leaned in and when were millimeters apart, just millimeters, I broke the space.

Fang's arms encircled around my waist, mine around his neck. I stood on my toes so I could reach him better. My hands glided through his thick black hair and his stayed flat on my back. We've shared short kisses and pecks but this was something different. Fang's mouth opened and I panicked. I didn't know what I was doing, or what he was doing for that matter. I calmed down a bit because he just bit my lip. No biggie, if he wanted to French I would've been a goner. Should I bite his lip now? Nah, I'll save that for later.

"Miss Max, your mother asks th—Oh dear!" Argh! We always get interrupted. I released Fang and turned my attention to Mary.

"Yes, Mary?" I sighed.

"Your mother asks that you come upstairs, she has to tell you all something." I nodded and released myself from Fang's grasp.

As I passed Mary on my way up he stairs she whispered, "Your secret is safe with me, my dear." I smiled at her.

As I stepped into the hall that led from my stairs to the living room I looked at the pictures passing by, pictures that didn't include me. I sighed and continued on.

"Max." My mom stood up as I entered the room.

"We have news." My father stated also standing up.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been told."

My mom opened her mouth to speak but my dad cut her off. "We don't need a speech, Valencia. I am going away on business for three weeks and while I am away your mother will also be away doing her art business. Iggy is in charge of cooking. That is all, and no parties of course."

The last sentence caught my attention. "I'm having friends over on Friday. I already asked you." I directed my comment to mom.

"Oh yes that is completely fine, just no parties. And if you do have one Mary will notify us, I am sure." My dad addressed me. I nodded and turned back to the hall. "Kay." I said as I walked away.

**I'm so tired and I'm just done.**

**Sorry if there are errors I didn't edit yet. I'll work on it.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Halloween Slumber Party

**Hi. I'm late sorry, I don't know what was taking so long to write the chapter but here it is. If I'm not back before Christmas then let me say Merry Christmas everyone :). I have to go to church tomorrow, wish me luck -_-**

**I was planning on doing the whole sleepover thing in this chapter but I decided it was about time I posted. **

**You guys have yet to tell me about the rough edges or sweet sappiness! Tell me what you want!**

**Lastly, OPINION NEEDED: My school is having a college tour trip for 3 days and 2 nights, we'll go to Disney too. Do you think I should go? And if I do do you think my mom will let me go on the end of the year trip also? Help!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_ I rolled my eyes and stood up to get the door, my parents left yesterday, Nudge and Ella are on the third floor getting ready and Iggy is in his room on the second floor. Mary is grocery shopping.

When I reached the door and looked through the glass I see a little girl dressed as Cinderella and a boy dressed as…a ninja? I sighed and opened the door.

I looked down at them with an impassive face. "We don't have any candy."

Oh, and did I forget to mention it was Halloween?

The little girl frowned. The boy next to her which I assumed was her brother looked at her. "Angel, I told they wouldn't have any candy, nobody around here does."

"Sorry, Gazzy."

"Come on. We have to get home, Mom said we only had thirty minutes. It's a long walk." I felt bad for them and cleared my throat getting their attention.

They looked up and I smiled. "I might have some cookies to give you inside and my brother can drive you guys home."

"No than–" the boy, Gazzy, began to say but was cut off by Angel who hugged me and said, "Thank you."

I smiled. "You guys can come in." I left them on the doorstep and went into the kitchen to get the cookie jar. I got it and handed them over to Gazzy before standing at the bottom and yelling up the stairs.

"IGGY!" I yelled very loudly.

"What?!"

"CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?!"

"Why?!"

"NOW!"

Iggy came stomping down the stairs grumbling he stopped at the last step and looked at me. "What do you want?"

I pointed at the kids. "Can you drive them home please? They're on a time limit and they have to walk really far away." I gave him Bambi eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I hope you know that your Bambi eyes don't work on me, they may work on Fang, but I'm a man!"

Angel and Gazzy followed him outside and they were on their way. I heard an engine outside and instantly knew Fang was here so I ran outside to his motorcycle. He sat there on his motorcycle in a black T-shirt and dark jeans with all black vans.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You don't have to be here until later."

He shrugged, "Coming?" I looked down at my denim shorts and black T-shirt and shrugged climbing onto the motorcycle and straddling the seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Fang revved the engine and drove around the fountain outside my house and into the street. "You'll see." He called over the sound if the engine and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he started going faster. We should probably start  
wearing helmets on this thing.

When he stopped I realized we were at The Place. As in the cliff-beach place he took me a while ago. I began to go up the hill but Fang pulled me back down.

I turned around and gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "I just wanted to walk with you." And he took my hand and led me up.

* * *

_Ding dong_.

Finally, someone tall enough to reach my doorbell. Hopefully meaning it's not some kid wanting candy. I unwrapped myself from Fang's arms and went to get the door.

There in front of my door stood a guy with light brown hair and really light green eyes. "Uh, hi. I think I might have the wrong house." He began to step away from the door but I stopped him.

"Derek?" He looked at me and nodded hesitantly. "Oh, ok. Ella's upstairs, come in."

"Are you–" Derek started but I cut him off by yelling up the stairs,  
"Ella your date is here early, if you're not down here in at least an hour, I'm coming to get you."

I heard thundering footsteps before I saw Iggy on the second set of stairs and he ran down the stairs with a murderous face. "Where is he?" I pointed at Derek standing by the door and went back to Fang.

"This should be interesting." He whispered in my ear and I held back a laugh.

Iggy got all up in the boys face. For a second I thought if I should protect the poor guy, but only for a second.

"If you put your hands on Ella in any way I don't like, when _I_ get_ my hands_ on_ you,_ you'll regret it. Trust me. And if you hurt her physically, verbally, or emotionally I'll make sure you can't have children, and that pretty-boy face of yours will be permanently damaged. Go ahead and sue but I'm rich so good luck trying."

He stepped back and smiled then plucked a feather from Derek's wings. "Nice costume, by the way." He said referring to the suit and plain black wings, most likely to match Ella's. He put the feather in Derek's jacket pocket, patted it, then plopped down on the reclining chair.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and Fang grinned behind me. Iggy smiled at me and Derek stood there stunned. When my laughing ceased I looked at him. "Sorry, you can sit down you know, they'll be up there for a while."

He shook his head and squeaked, "I'm fine." I had to hide my face in Fang's shirt to control my laughter.

* * *

By now Nudge's date, Kale, was here and we were all waiting in an awkward silence. Kale wore a white suit, black tie and white angel wings.

"We're coming!" Nudge yelled from upstairs. I looked at the clock, 5:45. Well, they only took 45 minutes since Derek got here. Nudge came bouncing down the stairs first with gold eyeshadow, clear lip gloss, and eyeliner. She squealed when she saw Kale. "Aww, Kale you look so cute!" He gave her a funny look and she giggled walking outside.

Ella came down biting her lip and playing with the hem of her dress. She had smokey eye shadow and red lipgloss. Derek immediately perked up when he saw her and held out his arm for her to take. They were walking out the door when Iggy spoke up, "Hey, wait! How are you guys gonna get there?" He asked suspiciously.

"We rented a limo." Ella smiled a innocent smile and quickly walked out the door. As the door was closing it suddenly swung open and Blair burst through.

"I'm here!" She ran it and jumped on me. "Hi, Max! Slumber party!" I pushed her off.

"Uhm, are you okay...?" I asked, then looked up when the door opened again and a guy with bleach blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and grey eyes came in holding a red duffle bag.

"Blair, I got your bag. Anything else you need?" Blair climbed off of me and ran to the guy, taking the bag.

"Nope, Thanks Trent. Oh, guys this is my brother." Trent's eyes roamed over us then he whispered something to Blair. Blair rolled her eyes and said aloud, "He's 19, and Max's sister and taken. He's not some pervert." She explained annoyed. Trent nodded. He looked back at us,

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Trent."

"Hey Trent. Don't worry your sister is safe, I feel the same about my sisters especially because Max is a wild one," Iggy shot me a look. "You're welcome to stay with us too."

Trent shook his head. "Sorry, me and my girlfriend, Amber, are going to a Halloween party."

Iggy nodded, "Cool, man. Nice meeting you." Then he turned and went upstairs.

"Alright, Blair. Call me if you need anything, like underwear or something." Trent winked and walked out.

Blair blushed and I laughed. "How old is your brother Blair?"

She rolled her eyes. "Twenty-one , he's in college."

I turned to Fang, "You've been quiet." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Talk!" I yelled in his ear.

He pushed me off him, "I'm hungry. Got anymore cookies?" He asked.

"Nope. They were gone the minute my parents left for their trips." Fang smiled and I knew he was thinking about how I ate them all.

"No! I didn't eat them all! I gave them to those children earlier. Iggy can make anymore." I defended myself.

"Where's Iggy?" My head snapped to the voice that came from the door and I saw Tess. "His room." I replied. She smiled. "Alright." She threw a bag of, what I assume was clothes, down by the door and jogged upstairs, no doubt to Iggy's room.

I remembered Blair and saw her texting someone with an annoyed face. "Blair!" I shouted. Her head snapped up to me.

"Huh? Sorry," she pointed to her phone, "Trent." I smirked. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." She jumped up and all but ran to the kitchen.

I turned back to Fang. "You hungry?" He shook his head. I laid my head on his chest. "I am, don't wanna get up though."

My front door flew open, "I'm here! You don't have to wait any longer! Dylan is here!" Dylan stood in front of my open door with his arms spread open, smiling. Ari appeared behind him and rolled his eyes, he ducked under Ari's arm and plopped down on the recliner where Iggy once sat.

"Hey guys." I said and I felt Fang nod behind me. Dylan still stood in the doorway but with a frown. I sighed, "Yes Dylan, we see you. You can sit down now." Dylan smiled and nodded, walking to one of three couches. "Nice to be acknowledged." He whispered to himself but I heard it.

Ari leaned his head backwards from his sprawled out position on the recliner and looked at me. "My dear sister could not make an appearance, my sincerest apologies." He said sarcastically then sat up in a proper position. "Hey, where's my favorite blonde?" He asked loudly.

Dylan's head popped up and he smiled. "I'm right here." Ari shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Not you, Blair!"

Dylan frowned and his bottom lip trembled. Not seriously, he's obviously fake crying. "But her hair is purple!"

"She's naturally blonde." I spoke up. Just then Blair came skipping out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza. "Hey Max—Ari!" She plopped down in front of his chair and onto the floor sitting with her legs criss-cross (I refuse to say apple sause). Ari scooted forward and started braiding her hair. They do this all. The. Time.

Once again, the door opened and Sam stepped in with an exasperated face. He was followed by JJ with Tom behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist; she was giggling. Now I understood why he showed such an expression, Tom and JJ are always like this. It gets quite annoying.

"Hey guys. Sam, can you lock the door?" I asked. Sam turned and locked the door then sat on the couch farthest away from JJ and Tom.

I unlocked myself from Fang's embrace and stood up.

"Welcome...to my home! There's food in the kitchen, games on the TV, bathroom, etc., we can go down to my room later. And uh..Iggy and Tess are upstairs doing...God knows what. Ok." When I was done, Blair and Ari went into the kitchen, Sam and Dylan started setting up the video games and Fang stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He nodded towards the kitchen, "Food." I nodded an got I walking ahead of him.

Soon we were all at my dining room table with all types of junk food in the middle. Everyone sat back with their shirts partially lifted up and their hands on their stomachs, full.

JJ stood up and slowly lifted her hands in the air. She looked up towards the ceiling and whispered, "Let the slumber party…begin."

* * *

**The funniest thing happened! Well tbh it's not that funny but whatever, so I type my chapters on my phone and then I transfer them so yesterday my phone was being a dumb shit! It wasn't working and the only thing going through my mind was.._How will I write my fanfictions now? What's gonna happen to the chapter I was writing?_**

**Luckily, I fixed it. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**OH. And check out my one-shot! It was a spur of the moment thing. I highly recommend it. My friends thought it was HI-larious**


	14. Chapter 14: Lissa's Parties

**Okay so I'm gonna answer this question:**

_**'OMG why the hell did you make Dylan gay?'- Abigail**_

**Well sorry if I offended you by making Dylan gay but I kind of like to make my stories different. I'd be like every other High School FF if Dylan was pining after Max or trying to rape her_ et cetera._**

**And _luvdaFAX_: Thank you, I am aware Dr. M's name is Valencia. I've mentioned that in previous chapters. Don't feel like looking back for which ones though.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Kings of Leon, or Blue Bell ice cream**

* * *

**What Now?: Chapter 13**

* * *

Tess turned the flashlight on and it lit up her face leaving a partial shadow. By now we were all in the basement and the garage-type door to my actual room was closed because I don't want anyone in there. We were sitting in a circle around my coffee table telling scary stories in the spirit of Halloween. JJ's words not mine.

"A young girl," Tess began, "was wandering the woods on a late night. Don't ask why, because I don't know. She went deep into the woods, deeper and deeper. She reached a large oak tree and climbed it to the highest branch. Which was pretty high, she looked down on the woods and saw a slight shake of a bush not to far away. She waved it off assuming it was just the woodland creatures of the night. Another tree a bit closer also shook, and then another, and then another. And then another. Each one closer to her place high in the oak tree. She began to get scared. Suddenly her own tree shook and she held on tightly to the branch. And before she knew it the tree was swallowed into the dirt, taking her with it. She appeared in room filled with mirrors with no doors, no escape, no other form of life. Scared and lost she screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse and all the mirrors were shattered from the high pitch of her immature vocals. Nobody found her. She kept on screaming until the now bare walls caved in and the pieces of shattered glass sliced into every part of her body not leaving a bit untouched."

By the end of her story JJ had clutched onto my arm and was shaking. I shoved her off. "Come on! It wasn't even that bad!"

"I got a story!" Iggy grinned evilly.

JJ shook her head frantically. "No! No more!"

Iggy laughed. "It's really short just listen."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so this dude went to a hotel and the manager told him not to look into the room next to his own. The guy got curious and looked through the peep-hole and he saw a pale woman in a wedding dress lying on the bed. The next day he looked to make sure and he saw nothing but red. He asked the manager about it and he said a couple on their honeymoon had the room and the husband killed the wife and himself, rumor is they had red eyes." Iggy grinned. JJ screamed and jumped on Tom shaking. Iggy cackled like a maniac and Tess slapped him upside the head.

Blair rolled her eyes. "So what are we doing next?"

"I can braid your hair." Ari smiled.

She waved a hand. "Not now, Ari."

Ari frowned and Dylan perked up. "You can braid mine."

Ari rolled his eyes. "You don't have enough!"

Dylan crossed his arms. "Whatever, I'm hungry.

"Let's watch movies." Tom suggested. I looked at Fang and he shrugged. I shrugged back so we all went upstairs to watch Nightmare on Elm Street. It ended with us all falling asleep littered across the living room.

* * *

"Bye Max! I had lots of fun!" JJ said as Sam dragged her out of my house. Tom followed behind, "Later, Max."

Blair stood up as a car horn beeped from outside. "That's my brother." She rolled her eyes and trudged outside.

Ari stood up. "Bye Max, we should all do this again." He smiled and started heading for the door. Dylan stood up shortly after and smiled at me, "Next time, _we_ can be braiding-buddies." And then he went out to Ari's Hummer.** (Get it? In Angel Experiment the Erasers used to drive around in Hummers :D? No? Okay.)**

Meanwhile, Tess and Iggy were making out openly on their way up the stairs to Iggy's room. I stared and then turned around blinking helplessly. Fang stood up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I looked up at him, "Are you leaving?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Ok, later." I stood up and gave him a small peck on the lips. I was turning to go downstairs but Fang pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine hard. He tilted his head and I decided to go with it. He pulled back and smirked. "Later."

He walked out the door and I waited until I heard his motorcycle drive away before heading downstairs.

* * *

Bored, I decided to go check on Ella and Nudge. They came home at around 11:00 and Nudge slept over.

To be completely honest, I've never been anywhere above the first floor. There's never been any reason for me to go up there. I know the second floor is for Iggy and the third floor is for Ella and my parents, who aren't home yet. I climbed up the stairs to Iggy's floor they're was a pathway that led to another set of stairs and on the wall there was a door that no doubt led to Iggy's room. On the other wall there was a window.

I didn't bother looking through the door because I didn't want to catch Iggy and Tess doing anything so I went on to the third floor. Man, we need an elevator.

As I reached the top a long hall stretched across the whole floor there were windows at each end and on the wall I was facing there were two doors. One for my parents and the other for Ella. One was brown the other was purple. I went to the purple door because I doubt Ella's door was the brown one. As I was entering I was immediately met by Nudge's voice.

"My God, Ella! Does your mom buy your clothes or something!"

Ella looked up from her book and blew her hair out of her face. "Uh, yeah?" She then turned to me. "Hi, Max. Need something?"

I shook my head as I stared at the wall. It wasn't even a wall it was a long bookcase covering the entire front wall. Only two inches of of space wasn't filled with a book, I assumed it was once filled with the book Ella held in her hand.

_Rarf!_

"Ahh!" I yelped and my head snapped down to the dog sitting at my feet. "I didn't know we had a dog!"

Ella and Nudge giggled. "Maybe because we don't. Magnolia is my dog." Ella replied.

Nudge nodded, "Yeah, and Iggy has a piranha." She stated with wide eyes.

I patted Magnolia's head and sat in a lime-green egg-chair. "So, what are you guys up to? I'm bored."

Nudge smiled. "I was just about to take Ella to the mall. She needs new clothes." She looked at the closet in distaste.

My eyes widened. "Oh. Well, I certainly don't need any new clothes so...Bye!" I hurried to the second floor and burst through Iggy's door. I locked the door behind me just in case and sat on the couch. Iggy burst out of his room with no shirt. "What the hell, Max!" Tess popped out over his shoulder, she was wearing his missing shirt and she smiled. "Hey, Max!"

I quickly covered my eyes with my hand. "Uhm, sorry. Nudge wanted me to go shopping." I spread my index and middle finger and peeked out at them Tess was squeezing past Iggy only wearing his shirt and sat on the bean bag. She laughed. "You can put your hands down, Max."

"Can I really?" I asked wearily. She laughed again.

This time Iggy spoke. "Max stop being a baby and open your eyes. And why don't you want to go shopping with Nudge?"

I took my hands off my face and stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Tess nodded. "I love Nudge, honestly. But the girl never shuts up."

Iggy smirked. "I can use this new information to my advantage."

I rolled my eyes, "As long as they're no bombs involved, I don't really care." I replied eyeing the large alcove in the back where he had wires and gun powders _et cetera_.

Iggy chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Anyway, you can hang out in here." He turned back into his room, hopefully to get a shirt.

Suddenly my phone rang began vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out and brought it to my ear without checking who was calling.

"Max." I stated.

"Huh? This is JJ."

I almost burst out laughing. "What? I was saying that this is Max." I chuckled.

"Oh. Well guess what, Max!"

"What...?" I asked wearily. If JJ's excited about something, you should always be weary.

"Okay, well remember that girl that was flirting with Fang a few weeks ago?!"

"What about her?" I asked pretty rudely, I mean who does she thing she is flirting with my boyfriend?

"Oh, Max! Don't be like that she's actually pretty sweet, I mean she does have a reputation for throwing herself at guys she barely knows but she's not a total whore. Anyway! She's throwing a huge party next week. Lissa's parties are always a must-go. Meaning, we must go."

I groaned. "Why?! You sound like a complete girly-girl right now. The only girly-girl I tolerate is Nudge."

"Oh come on, Max! Please! And I'm not a girly-girl I just like parties! Especially Lissa parties. It would be nice if my Best Friend came. Blair agreed!"

"You sucked Blair into this?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Now all that's left is you and Tess. If Tess agrees will you come?" JJ all but begged. I looked up at Tess who was watching me confused from the beanbag.

I covered my phone and asked her aloud, "Tess do you wanna go to Lissa's party?"

She looked up in thought. "I don't really like Lissa, but I'm always up for a good party." She smiled.

I groaned once again into the phone.

"What?!" JJ asked sounding as if I startled her.

I sighed. "Tess said yes."

"Really? You asked her? Well does that mean you'll come?" She asked excitedly.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Woohoo! Sam! I got Max to come to the party! Woohoo!" I rolled my eyes as the phone cut off.

I laid back on the couch with my eyes clothes as Iggy finally exited his room. "What's going on?" He asked as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head which was adorned by blue glasses.

I sat up. "Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Since about four years ago. I prefer contacts though. But, I asked a question…" he trailed off.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes, "we're going to Lissa's party."

He nodded. "Nice."

I stared at him incredulously. "You too? What's so good about her parties?!"

Tess and Iggy were sitting on the floor in front of the couch where I sat in the blink of an eye.

"First of all her parents are totally awesome. They know about the parties and they supply all the alcohol and they're filthy fucking rich. Richer than us." Iggy started.

"Iggy, we're not rich, we're wealthy."

He shook his head. "Are you kidding? Mom and Dad are loaded. We could live in a house ten times bigger if we wanted too our parents just aren't show offs. Not that much anyway."

"Secondly," Tess interrupted, "the cops never show. Her dad is a judge, the best in the state. Thirdly, before your family came, my sophomore year, Kings of Leon played there."

"Fourth, I've met famous people there. Her mom is an actress. Her parents are really young, thirty-four or thirty-five, I think." Iggy stated.

"The food is to die for! Always something different based on the themes. The most recent party she threw was like a beach theme or something, there was seafood." Tess interrupted again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that it?"

Tess shrugged. "All you need to know."

"One question." I held up one finger.

"Shoot." Iggy replied.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

Tess laughed. "Of course not. I never wear dresses. I've been going to these things for about two years, almost three now. Not to mention she has them very frequently."

Iggy suddenly sat up, "One more thing you should know about these parties, things happen. I heard quiet little Maya lost her virginity at one of these parties last year, and she was a freshman!"

Tess turned to Iggy, "Maya couldn't have possibly lost her virginity. She doesn't even talk to people! Who did it?"

"I heard it was Austin." Iggy shrugged.

"No way!"

While they were deep in conversation I quietly exited the room and went down to the kitchen.

I opened the freezer and took out a big tub of_ Blue Bell: Homemade Vanilla_ ice cream and got a spoon. I left the lid on the island and walked towards the basement with the open tub of ice cream.

Let's see how good these Lissa Parties really are.

* * *

**Review please! Please oh please! Why must I beg? It makes me feel sad when I see people with hundreds of reviews :(**

**Where's my favorite person?! (verapaige01) I've been counting on your reviews ;) Come back!**

**Oh! How was eveyone's holiday? What'd you guys get?**


End file.
